Lewis' REAL birthday party: The Party Boat story
by janny108
Summary: This takes place after Three's Company when Charlotte had planned Lewis' birthday party. Little did she know about the REAL party! Friendship/Romance/General


**Lewis' REAL birthday party! This is my first fanfic for H2o, even though I've done stories for other shows. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any claim to H2o characters or storylines.**

**Complete.**

He heard the thumping bass of music he liked and it caught his attention from a sophisticated yet dreary party that he was simply enduring for Charlotte's sake. The chorus of a popular song called to him from Charlotte's terrace. Eagerly he made his way to a brightly ballooned pontoon boat as soon as he had heard familiar voices calling him.

"Wow this is fun!"

"C'mon Lewis. Party over here!"

"Woohoo!"

He recognized friendly faces from school and realized at the last minute that Rikki, Emma and Cleo had planned this all along. Realizing Charlotte did not plan this surprise and without a second thought made his way to a brightly ballooned pontoon boat as soon as he had heard a friend's voice calling out to him." With the other girls joining him soon after, the party REALLY started. An angry and somewhat confused Charlotte stood staring after them.

The music grooved and pumped as the boat merrily trolled along the inlet. Occasionally a friend named Tim sounded the boat's horn. Everyone greeted each other with nods, hugs and shoutouts.

"We're having FUN", HIYA Lewis, hiya Emma"

"Hey", Nice to see ya Ash"

Hey Zane nice to see ya"

. "Rikki, great party eh"

"Hey Lewis look what I bought"

"Got my bike fixed yesterday".

The music really was energizing to Lewis who had actually grinned and bore it for the last few hours. He's just had a major chemistry test and really needed the release! The crew started singing to the tune on a CD.

The happy crew was hugging, clapping each other on the back, passing appetizers and punch while dancing around in the boat...

"Wow this is SO awesome!" Lewis exclaimed," I can hardly believe you would do this for me".

"Well I guess we thought you were worth it" said Ricky. "you do give us breaks every now and then".

Right, let's PARTY!

Cleo grew hot as she danced and thoroughly enjoyed herself. "Whew I must be red in the face." She told Janey, a blonde girl at the party.

I think it may have something to do with your partner. Janey eyed her playfully. " He's such a great guy, too bad you guys aren't together anymore" she looked at Cleo quizzically.

"Oh no, I don't want to spoil anything" she thought. She smiled at Janey, "Yeah he's a great guy."

The partiers were close enough to enjoy dancing together so he gravitated towards Cleo to dance with her. With his timid smile, he tried to encourage her.

"I really want to see him happy, so I'll dance with him. She confided in Emma.

"After all I am his friend". Rikki, overheard and chimed in.

"Yeah so you SAY, you are all googly eyed!" she winked at her friend.

"Hello? Charlotte is his GIRLFRIEND? Would YOU like it if Ash or Zane cheated on YOU?" Cleo countered.

Rikki looked around and snorted. "He's probably temporarily insane."

With that, she turned towards Lewis, who was just as awkwardly dancing as she was

She tried to avoid his eyes and concentrated on the boat's steering.

Zane let out a whoop.

"Hey it's my dad's presentation at the hotel and it's sooo boring! This is a lot more fun! The most fun I've had in AGES." He jubilantly stated to no one in particular.

He bumped elbows with Ash, "sorry mate. Ash turned his sweaty body and commented "what is it with girls and dancing? It's almost a requirement to be a boyfriend!"

"Dunno Zane replied, shaking his head moving to the music.

*********************************************************************************

"LAST CALL FOR REQUESTS!" Tim proclaimed as he steered the boat toward the drop off point where he needed to turn in the boat. Glancing back toward the crowd, he declared, " I've gotta rap it up, it's almost 2:00 am."

"Oh man, good thing it's Friday"

" Good excuse for a party you mean?"

"Lewis don't forget to take your presents."

Aww Lewis blushed.

It was getting still now that the music was ended and a few people volunteered to tidy up the boat. The warm breeze and gently rolling surf was soothing as everyone disembarked.

"Thanks for coming" said Emma.

"See you guys Monday" gaily called Rikki. "I did not have too much punch, really!" the girls looked at her.

Zane paused, looking at Rikki with meaning, "Let's walk you the LONG way around so we can talk."

Rikki loved his brown eyes, "I'm with you on that one"!

*************************************************************************************

Ash and Emma walked arm in arm, "See you guys or I'll text you tomorrow. said Cleo. "Got chores to do."

Cleo and Lewis were close to each other. "Walk you home? Asked Lewis. Cleo both anticipated this moment yet dreaded it. "Ok sure" she responded.

"I had a great time, you don't know how much this meant to me", thanks again guys!" Lewis gushed. "No problem, Cleo cheerily replied. Lewis stopped walking and hesitated. "Cleo, I was hoping for a private word."

"Lewis… I need to get home; I've got a lot of chores to do tomorrow. I've had a great time, and it's time to go home."

"OK", he sighed. When they got to her home, she took a breath, and turned to him. "Lewis you know you know…we're great friends and… I enjoyed tonight too." He paused waiting;" well…I'll see you later", his voice sounded weak. Tension was felt between them.

"So… who calls first, you or Charlotte on Sat?"

Lewis was edgy, "I dunno, whoever calls the other first."

"Well goodnight Cleo, he leaned to kiss her cheek. As he grew near, she turned her cheek and backed away. "Goodnight Lewis."

She blurted out, "You are so worth it, don't let anyone tell you you're not. Then speedily she turned the lock in her door and was inside, she exhaled, and thought, why does this have to be over? She sighed and went up to bed. He stood there for a moment hoping she would reappear while he composed his thoughts.

He earnestly wanted too much to say, yet he knew it was late. He felt like for a moment a burden had been lifted. How could he express his feelings to her, since he was trying to sort them out himself? He knew he needed to dump Charlotte; he just was not sure how to do it.

He turned to leave. He was happy, the first night in a long time and hoped she felt the same.

THE END!


End file.
